The contractor shall provide professional services including the development, maintenance, and upgrade, web-based, online, electronic, and other tools, resources, communication and education products. The contractor will provide professional services, creative and unique ideas, and products that contribute to overall web, electronic, and online communication strategies for DCCPS. Products will include development, maintenance, and update of Web pages, social media, online databases, electronic reports, research tools, informational materials, and other resources on the DCCPS public websites hosted on NCI servers.